The present invention relates generally to power tools.
More particularly, it relates to power tools for tightening and loosening of fasteners, in which one part of the tool turns a fastener for tightening or loosening the same, while the other part of the tool reacts on an adjacent object, for example an adjacent nut and the like to stop the tool from turning around the fastener to be turned.
The power tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such power tools is disclosed for example in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,874.
In practical use there are situations when several sets of fasteners are utilized, for example on a helicopter, in which several sets of bolts and nuts equally spaced from one another are used. The nuts are made to provide a high turning friction to assure that they do not come loose due to vibration. Therefore, turning the nuts by a power tool usually makes the bolt turn along. This is why a counter tool is required on the other side to stop the bolt from turning and to allow the fastener to tighten up.
It is believed that the existing power tools can be further improved.